Episode 03
"The Man with the Advantage and the Running Female Doctor" is the 3rd episode of the Space Brother Anime Short Summary Medical exams begin and Mutta feels a bit of pressure with everyone thinking he has an advantage being Hibito's brother. Long Summary After passing the written tests, Mutta is undergoing brutal medical examinations. He felt humiliated by the fact that they examined everything about him, from a broken bone injury he had several years back to the split ends of his hair. All the candidates were about to go through cardiopulmonary stress test, and were advised to run on a treadmill until they were completely spent. Mutta managed to run for 8 minutes while Kenji ran for 12 minutes, both of them then spoke about how the candidates in their 20's were much more physically fit than them. Serika caught everyone's attention by running the longest, for 20 minutes. Afterwards, while sitting outside on a bench along with Kenji, two fellow candidates, Mizoguchi Yamato and Sawaki Manabu, walk up to them and greet Mutta. They then comment on how everyone thinks that Mutta being the elder brother to Hibito gives him and edge, they are envious since Hibito can tell Nanba everything such as the written examination questions, how to handle interviews and even the secret third exam. Mutta then realizes he missed an opportunity by not asking these questions to Hibito, while Mizoguchi and Sawaki apologize for joking and leave. Kenji advises Mutta to not let this issue get to his head, and while Mutta tries his best to do that he keeps thinking about how everyone would be more prepared to beat him in the selection process and he believes he is at a huge disadvantage. Next in the medical examinations comes lung capacity test, at which Mutta excels. The other candidates give in earlier than Serika and Mutta, who keep going on competing with each other to see how has a better lung capacity. However in admiration of Serika, Mutta accidentally gives up and comes in second. Afterwards, while sitting on the same bench outside Mutta discusses with Kenji about how he'll never be a headliner but always the one in the second place. Kenji encourages Mutta, but the encouragement doesn't last long as Mutta beings to think negative once again. As the day at JAXA is close to wrapping up, Mutta walks up to a space suit which is kept on display, wonders if he'll ever get to wear it. He then tries to see his own reflection on the helmet of the suit which would make him feel like he is wearing it, while he was doing this Serika walks in and notices him. Mutta was embarrassed and knew that Serika would think he is a weirdo. The day at JAXA wraps up and all candidates return to the hotel. Back at the hotel, after writing her journal Serika calls her mother and discusses how the day went, she mentions seeing something amazing. She then asks her mother to recall the day they had visited JAXA with her dad and how here dad was looking into the space suit to look like an astronaut. She mentions that she never thought she would see anyone else apart from her dad doing such a thing, but today witnessed a man doing the same thing which made her happy. She makes up her mind to try doing the same tomorrow when no one is around. Meanwhile, Mutta was recalling a visit to JAXA with Hibito while asleep. The next morning Kenji greets Mutta, and informs him that only 2 more days are left for the second exam to end and that they should do their best. Both of them walk in and see Serika leaning on the space suit, trying to see if she looks like an astronaut. She soon notices them both looking at her and is embarrassed, Mutta immediately pulls Kenji and starts walking away while blushing. Later at a briefing, Mutta guesses he's a long shot away from making it through the selection but decides that it doesn't matter, he wants to go to space! Characters In Order Of Appearance *Nanba Mutta *Makabe Kenji *Mizoguchi Yamato *Sawaki Manabu *Itou Serika *Kaneko Sharon *Nanba Hibito Category:Anime